As was described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,276, issued on Oct. 8, 1996 to the inventor of the instant application and entitled “LOCATOR AND HOLD DOWN SYSTEM FOR A MACHINE” and which is incorporated by reference herein, a vacuum hold down and location system needs to have flexibility in location and overall configuration of deployed vacuum hold down supports. Also, as was described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,822, issued on Sep. 11, 2001 to the inventor of the instant application and entitled “MACHINEABLE SUPPORTS FOR CLOSE TOLERANCE EDGE SUPPORT” and which is incorporated by reference herein, a vacuum hold down support (“vacuum support”) for use with the vacuum hold down system was illustrated and described. The vacuum support and support system facilitates fixed horizontal support as well as lateral stabilization of a work piece which is to be processed by milling, sanding, grinding, etc. Processing is typically carried out with a router-type spindle which travels around the vacuum support stabilized and supported work piece.
The vacuum hold down supports have typically carried horizontally oriented vacuum quick-connect fittings to facilitate a more rapid layout arrangement of supports and quick connection and disconnection of vacuum lines generally horizontally distributed over the process working table. The vacuum fittings on the vacuum supports that are supported by the individual vacuum distribution post of the vacuum supports are typically outwardly disposed (with respect to the center of the vacuum support) to facilitate greatest ease of manual access. Although the outermost extent of the post supported vacuum fittings are typically inset from the lower and upper vacuum platforms to avoid lateral damage during handling, some damage to the prominently located post mounted vacuum fittings can occur if the vacuum supports are roughly handled. Rough handling can occur on setup, break down, and shipping.
Currently available vacuum supports are available in a greater variety of shapes than previously. Shapes can include, to name a few, rectangular, quadrant shaped, concave corner, round, and narrow (for supporting fragile regions). Vacuum supports can be assembled on a working table in a complex configuration. Dense, closely located configurations can likely produce a blocking interference with respect to two or more adjacently located vacuum supports. In addition, a given configuration might require placement that locates vacuum fittings in a position to require a longer route for a longer vacuum supply hose, especially due to the horizontal orientation of the fixed direction of the vacuum fittings on the vacuum supply post. Generally, the use of vacuum supply hoses of greater routing distance are generally to be avoided. Longer and more circuitous placement of vacuum supply hoses can increase the chance for operator error. A solution which enables greater simplicity and reliability is needed.